


All Aboard

by espiritus



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Multi, like wtf von?, very confusing love triangle, why tf am i doing this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espiritus/pseuds/espiritus
Summary: Von and Mac head to Nuka-World, where they take out the Overboss and catch the eye of one Porter Gage in the process. He takes Von under his wing, attracting her attention rather quickly- too quickly for Mac, who doesn't trust Raiders and doesn't want to share her with anyone. But is Gage's interest in the pretty young General romantic, or is there something more sinister in the works?Not sure where this is going; just an idea I'm messing around with for now. But it will likely be violent, messy, and very weird if it continues.





	All Aboard

**Author's Note:**

> (note: whether or not this is considered to be canon with the previous storyline is up to you; however, my 'official' answer, if you will, is that it is _not_ canon with the previous story.)
> 
> if you're in the canon camp, this would likely fall somewhere between chapter 8-9. von and mac's 'situationship' is still fairly new and pretty unstable... hence mac isn't entirely secure in his position as von's romantic interest and sees gage as a threat.

**Von**

It's only been a few hours since we left Diamond City. MacCready and I have been on the road since this morning, stopping only to refill our med kits (and our bellies) at the Surplus before heading east- we were looking for a rest stop, but we found this radio signal instead. So here we are, in Nuka-World.

I'd heard about this place before the war. Nate and I talked about bringing Shaun here, when he was old enough; that conversation feels lifetimes away now, as though it were a line in a movie I've watched millions of times, rather than something I experienced. Life without Nate feels strange, as does being the General of the Minutemen- from one relic of a bygone era to another, I'm all that remains of life before the Great War, and it's the loneliest place in the world.

MacCready is fidgeting with something in his pocket and, when I look over, he avoids my gaze. Ever since that kiss, he's been acting strangely- either very distant or extremely possessive. There is no happy medium, and it seems that we're constantly at odds: if I need space, he's stuck to me like my vault suit on a hot summer day and, when I need him the most, he wants to be left alone. But he's a damn good shot, and we survived Colter's gauntlet without murdering each other, for whatever that's worth; in a place that's crawling with Raiders, I'd rather be with him than alone.

Well, I wouldn't technically be _alone_. There's Gage, the Raider who got us through Colter's gauntlet- without his help, we'd both have been done for, though I'm not sure I trust him. If he betrayed Colter, he's surely capable of doing the same to me. Still, the gangs here seem well-organized, and he assured me that they'll do whatever I tell them; there was no incentive for him to keep either of us alive, but it sounds like everyone benefited from Colter's death. Perhaps I've misjudged the man, and his intentions are not as sordid as they seemed at first glance.

**Mac**

We've only been here a couple of hours. Just a drop in the bucket, in the grand scheme of things, but long enough to know that I don't trust this Gage guy. He's a Raider, just like every other scumbag scavver out there. And, though Von's clearly in love with the idea of being the Overboss, she seems to forget that he had the last one killed in order to get her there.

I'm not sure what made her think that any of this is a good idea. She's a smart woman, and I know how she likes to overanalyze things- after we kissed, she jumped to all kinds of weird conclusions. And yet, she didn't hesitate when Gage told her his plan to take out Colter... or when he told her to meet him at Fizztop Mountain, alone. She just did it, without questioning him or thinking it through. I'm convinced that she's been replaced by an Institute synth and the double's got rocks in its head, because the Von I know would never do something this stupid. 

I've seen the way he looks at her- he's got that fire in his eyes, like a starving Deathclaw that just stumbled onto a brahmin farm, and I don't like it one bit.

**Gage**

General Von's definitely something. I expected her to be weak and soft, like most of the Wasteland women I've met. I didn't know who I was helping kill Colter, only that I wanted him gone. But she's tough as hell, and I'm sure she would've survived the Gauntlet without me.

When I first heard her voice over the intercom, nervous and stuttering, I didn't think she had it in her. But, when she stepped into the arena, her eyes were full of fire: it was obvious that she wasn't fuckin' around, and that she was the real deal. She wasn't here to fight; she was here to win, and the triumphant smirk on her face as she stood over Colter's dead body was sexy as hell.

The woman likes killing- I don't need two eyes to see that. And it doesn't hurt that she's pretty. If anything, it'll be easier to get the gangs on board and keep them there. But I'll have to keep a close eye on her - not that I mind, of course- to make sure that everything goes according to plan.

She's not as impressionable as I'd hoped. But that just means I'll have to break her myself; it won't be easy, but it'll be worth it once she's mine. And, if the guy she's with is gonna be a problem, I'll just have to get rid of him... by any means necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> i've always had a thing for villains, and i've adored gage since my first trip to nuka-world!


End file.
